supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan (Chaos' Awakening)
Satan, formerly Samael, is the first Archangel, the original bearer of the Mark of Legion and the first compagnon of Chaos . Personnality Satan is manipulative, he wants to avenge his children at all costs, as the first compagnon of Chaos, he's the original emissary of the Void and he can be extremely sadistic, he'll hesitate to kill guilty people . History In The Past Samael was born before the First War, before Gaia, Ouranos and Pontos, he was the first Protogenoi's direct Creation . Before the birth of Nyx, Samael went to Chaos and asked him to become the emissary of the Void . The Garden of Eden Satan meet Eve in the Garden of Eden and manipulate her to eat the Forbidden Fruit giving him the first ingredient to heal Chaos . Season 2 Even if he is don't seen in the season 2, he had a big part being the one who woke Chaos up . Season 3 He went to Chaos who made him his right-arm, he had to fight the Protogenoi, Death and Raziel saved them and fought Chaos Powers Without the Mark * Possession : Satan can possess beings but like other angels and demons, he had a True Vessel, he need the host's agreed to possess him . *Biokinesis : He can manipulate lesser beings' bodies . *Conversion : He can turn beings in Fallen Beings . *Elemental Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate all elements . *Immortality : Satan can live forever . *Shapeshifting : Satan can transform himself to take a human form . *Nigh-Omniscience : Satan knows a lot of things about the universe and more about the Heaven than any Other Angel . *Hyper Strength : Satan is as strong as Amara . *Hyper Speed : He can move faster than Eve after her ressurection . *Hyper Stamina : He don't need to rest after a long run, he don't need to sleep, eat or drink even in a host *Light Being : Because his body is made of light, Satan couldn't be touched except if he want to or by Light Beings, Darkness Beings and Void Beings . *Soul Absorbtion Immunity : Satan was immune to soul draining . With the Mark Satan have all previous abilities and those abilities : * Purgatory Absolute Domination : Satan have all controll on Purgatory . * Absolute Strength : Satan have all souls of the Purgatory inside him . Weaknesses Without the Mark * Chaos : Chaos could, but with difficulties, kill Satan . * Achlys : His own sword was created by Chaos and can kill everything being born after Chaos . * Amara : Amara could seriously hurt him . * Death : Death could seriously hurt him . * Eve : Eve could hurt him . * Protogenoi : The Protogenoi could, but with extremes difficulties, kill Satan . With the Mark * Chaos : Chaos can, but with extreme difficulties, kill Satan . * Amara : Amara can hurt him . * Death : Death can hurt him . * Eve : Eve can slightly hurt Satan . * Achlys : Achlys can seriously hurt him but can't be killed . Equipment Achlys : A weapon made by Chaos after the Samael's request to being the emissary of the Void .